My Life Changed Forever
by Kait99
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, and their son and daughter go to the Capitol to promote the new Hunger Games, but when they get home everything takes a turn for the worse when Gale comes back.
1. Chapter 1 The Capitol Interview

My Life Changed Forever

Chapter 1: The Capitol Interview

Rose's POV (Point Of View)

I sigh deeply and whisper,

"My name is Primrose Rue Mellark or "Rose", I am 13 years old. My brother is Finnick Gale Mellark, my mom is Katniss Mellark, and my dad is Peeta Mellark. My best friend is Lily Hawthorne who is also 13. I live in Victors Village with my Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie. All former "victors" or something are now here with us at the Capitol to appear on T.V. with Ceaser Flickerman to advertise the new Capitol Kids Hunger Games."

_Last week when they had called, Lily was hanging out with Finnick and I when we heard the phone ring and ignored it until we heard my mom yell my dad's name and the clunk of the phone hitting the floor. _

I realize I am seconds away from going on stage, to join my mom and dad when Finn asks,

"Are you talking to yourself?"

I was about to reply with a nasty comment when I hear our names called. Finn and I walk on stage, and sit in between our parents with a forced smile.

"And here come the Mockingjay's kids!"

Announces a guy in all blue including his hair. I make a mental note to ask who the "Mockingjay" is later. Finn and I smile and answer his questions along with everyone else until we leave and go home on the amazingly fast train. Mom, dad, Finn, Uncle Haymitch, and Aunt Effie and I were the last ones to get off and said our good-byes while heading to our separate houses.

Once inside Finn runs off to take a shower and I spin around in the dress that a really nice guy named Cinna designed. (My mom had been so happy to see him because she had thought he was dead!) I then remembered my question, so I asked,

"Who is the Mockingjay?"

My dad gasped and my mom grabbed onto the counter but slipped and crashed onto the floor as I screamed,

"MOM!"

and as dad yelled

"KATNISS!"


	2. Chapter 2 Taken?

**Sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter, I couldn't get it to become a chapter but I got it to work so here it is and sorry agin!**

My Life Changed Forever

Chapter 2: Taken?

Katniss's POV

I hear Rose ask,

"Who is the Mockingjay?"

and my name being yelled as I hit the ground then black out…

I wake up, quickly take in my surroundings and realize I am on the sofa in the living room with a cool, wet rag on my forehead.

I sigh.

Peeta and Rose come running over at the sound and I can tell that Rose has been crying and Peeta has been struggling not to. The shower shuts off and I am relieved that I wasn't blacked out long and that little Finn didn't see.

"Katniss?"

Peeta softly whispers as Rose jumps into my arms. I groan a little and Peeta starts to pull her off but changes his mind and wraps his arms around both of us with a hint of a smile playing on his face. We pull apart and Rose says, "Mama?"

I answer,

"What's up sweetie?"

"Umm who is the Mockingjay and where did we go today? It was really amazing!"

questions Rose.

"That's…well…that's your mom Primrose and today we visited the Capitol."

Peeta replies.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out Rose I was just surprised that you knew although I guess it was mentioned a lot today…"

I tell her.

"I'm going to go text Lily a picture of my dress. See ya!"

Rose says as she takes off for her room. Peeta and I snuggle up on the couch to watch TV. A little while later I ask Peeta

"Where is Finn?"

My question is answered by a haunting scream. The two of us are on are feet and running in seconds, we see Rose sticking her head out her door with a scared look but follows us towards the bathroom door. I throw it open and gasp when I see the window smashed, and pools of blood on the floor with no Finnick in sight.


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

**Sorry it took a little while to update but I had school work and some writer's block, but without further ado...**

My Life Changed Forever

Chapter 3: Broken

Finn's POV

I didn't mean to do anything I really didn't! I...well I…I kind of slipped getting out of the shower and my head smashed through the window, I fell and started bleeding everywhere.

I fainted, but quickly came to and when I did I threw on some clothes but when I saw the blood I screamed.

I started backing up but ended up falling out of the window. I was caught by a bush, and I screamed out in pain as I tried to get up. Limping I started walking, and by force of habit my legs took me towards the woods.

When I got near the woods someone who looked quite familiar, almost like my mom, picked me up and carried me to a little cottage next to a pond. He took some things out of a sack in the corner after setting me down on a table. The last things I remember are something being stabbed into my arm and him saying,

"You'll be okay I promise."

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

When I wake up I look around and find myself in a plain room, with white walls and a white bed and sheets. I try to sit up and manage to with a groan. I see someone slumped over in a chair.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

I ask the person.

They wake up immediately to the sound of my voice.

"Finnick?"

They ask, and I see that it is my dad. He runs over and hugs me before I can answer then runs out the door. He runs back in a minute later followed by a whole herd of people. I see everyone, my mom, dad, sister, Aunt Effie, Uncle Haymitch, and the person who helped save me.

"Who are you?"

I ask and he answers,

"My name is Gale. Gale Hawthorne."

I just look at him with awe and my mouth must have been wide open because Uncle Haymitch starts laughing and won't stop until Aunt Effie smacks his arm pretty hard because he howls,

"OW! What the heck was that for I mean look at that kid he looks like he just saw his own death or something."

Aunt Effie rolls her eyes and everyone turns back to me. Oh and hey I was just amazed because there are pictures of him and my mom when they were little and my mom said that he had just left or disappeared she didn't really know.

"Thank you I say, for saving me."

I say.

"No problem, I was walking by and I knew who you were from the second I saw you and…well…yeah."

Gale says.

"My mom starts crying again so my dad leads her out and they go out into the hall.

Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch say,

"Well we got to go see you later little sport, get well."

I repy,

"Bye thanks for coming to visit me!"

Rose sits in a chair in the corner sticks her head phones in her ears and within minutes falls asleep listening to her IPod.

Gale starts trying to talk but ends up saying,

"I'm sorry about what happened I…I should have gone to you sooner I saw you and stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do and mainly why you looked so familiar. I started looking through my wallet at some of the pictures and my heart stopped when I realized that you were Katniss's son, from the Christmas card that you sent last week. I'm so sorry."

Then I start in saying,

"Why in the world are you sorry?! You saved my life and you're sorry because you didn't recognize me covered in blood?! If anything I should be saying thank you for saving my life or else I would have bleed to death and you are saying sorry?!"

Gale gets a big grin on his face and starts to chuckle to himself.

"What the heck is so funny?!"

I yell at him.

He keeps smiling but stops laughing and says,

"I am laughing because you are every bit as fierce and fiery as your mother."

"Oh."

Just then my mom and dad come in and mom says'

"Oh I guess Rose was tired from looking for you after all, Finn. Alright, Peeta why don't you bring her home and I'll stay here with Finnick. Gale, feel free to stay whenever and for however long you want, and don't feel like you are going to be a burden we really truly do want you to stay."

"If you don't mind that would be great," says Gale, "I was just staying at the little cottage next to the lake so that would be great, I better get going then I have to go get my things. Your house is still in Victor's Village right?"

"Yeah it is and one of us will be there when you get there we are bringing Rose home in a minute."

Gale walks out with a smile and it is just the four of us left in the room, from seven to four people in minutes. I yawn suddenly realizing that I was really tired too. My dad walked over to Rose and struggled to try and pick her up, she woke up and said,

"It's okay Dad I can walk I just fell asleep I'm fine."

She stifles a yawn as dad replies,

"No really its fine the car is right out front go back to sleep, we will be back soon. Oh and just to let you know Gale is staying over for a few day, so that you weren't surprised or anything, now go back to sleep I got you."

Dad carried Rose out as my mom drags a chair over next to my bed as I ask,

"Mom, when can I go home I don't like hospitals very much and this bed is quite lumpy?"

"I'm not 100% sure sweetie, but they said as long as everything goes well tonight you should be able to go home tomorrow. Now go to sleep you must be exhausted."

She starts singing to me and I recognize the son right away and know that I will be asleep by the end of the song.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sleep and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_


	4. Chapter 4 Suprise!

My Life Changed Forever

Chapter 4: Surprise!

Peeta's POV

I am lying in bed staring at my beautiful wife and thinking, I don't get it. You see ever since Finn got home from the hospital Katniss has been in a really bad mood and I don't know why.

She wakes up and smiles so I say,

"Good morning sweetheart, what do you want to do today?"

" I don't know are the kids up yet?"

She asks.

"Not that I know of but I was thinking of getting up and making some breakfast, you know maybe cheese buns or something."

" Yay! Sounds good to me! Uh-oh think fast I hear little feet coming!"

All of a sudden I see Rose and Finnick come running in to jump on our bed.

"Good morning guys want to help me make breakfast?"

"Sure but I'm going to get dressed first I'll meet you downstairs."

Says Rose as she dashes off to her room.

Finn says,

"No thanks I'm good, but I' ll supervise and taste test!"

"Okay little buddy sounds good I will meet you down in the kitchen in a minute."

I reply as Finn jumps off the bed and runs downstairs.

I turn to look at Katniss and I ask

"What's wrong you have been pretty grumpy lately, is everything okay?"

I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't really want to tell me but says,

"Well I guess it's just that...well...I don't know how to put this but Peeta I'm pregnant and we are having triplets."

It takes me a minute to comprehend and by then she is crying so I comfort her encouragingly. When she stops crying after a minute we head downstairs.

We see Rose cooking breakfast and Finn watching carefully like a good supervisor. I finish making breakfast with Rose while Katniss sits down with Finn.

We eat the cheese buns and Katniss looks at me worriedly so I guess that I am going to be the one doing the talking.

I softly sigh and say,

"Hey Rose And Finn we have a surprise for you guys."

"Is it toys!?"

Finn asks as he jumps up from the table .

"No," I say, " it is even better. We are having another baby!"

"Really!?"

Rose screeches.

"Yes really triplets to be exact."

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Well I am glad that you are as glad us us rose, but what about you Finnick?"

"Well I'm pretty excited I just don't want to end up with three more sisters."

Finn says

"That's a good point little buddy but even if the are three little girls they won't bug you to much you will be almost 6 1/2 years older than them when they are born I think. But why don't you guys go get dressed so that we can go do some Christmas shopping."

The kids dash upstairs so I ask Katniss,

"When did you find out about the babies and do you know the genders?"

"Well the past few days I have been getting sick and throwing up after you get up and go to the bakery so yesterday I went to the doctors while the kids were at school and she told me but I decided to wait for you to figure out boys or girls. Oh and before you ask I am already 2 months along and the babies should be born around late May early June!"

I can not believe it I am already so lucky, I have a gorgeous wife, a beautiful daughter, and a handsome son, and now I am going to have three more kids!

"You do not know how excited I am!" I yell as I scoop up Katniss in my arms and run upstairs to our room and toss her onto the bed.

"I'll go into the bathroom to get changed I'll be out in a few minutes."

I change, go downstairs, and turn on our alarm as I head out to the garage. I hop in the car and ask,

"Are you guys ready to do some shopping?"

I get three yeahs in response and drive off. For some reason it dawns on me,

"We are going to have to get at least one more car probably two because both if ours seat five and we need room for eight, no seven sorry for bad math skills. Oh and now that I'm thinking about it we are going to need three car seats, cribs, strollers, lots of diapers, blankets, a few toys and stuffed animals, bottles, don't forget..."

"Peeta!" Katniss interrupts me, "we don't need to worry about all of those for a little while we still have almost six months thats plenty of time."

I pull into a parking spot as she finished talking and we all climb out heading towards the entrance.

"Alright do you guys want to split up and shop or stick together?"

"I need to get some things so I'm going off on my own but I have my phone, and save your breath dad yes I'll be careful"

says Rose before she takes off.

"I am going to go wander see ya!"

says Finn.

I turn around to face Katniss and she isn't there but then I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and see it is from her and says,

"I am going to do some shopping, meet you at the food court in an hour love ya, me"

I walk (more like quickly and hurriedly run) over to the baby store to look and see what they have but before I can get there...

**Sorry for the confusion, lady night when I first posted it, the story was there twice. I tried to copy and paste from notes on my IPod and messed up but it is all fixed now and thanks to 15 for reviewing and telling me! Please review I love help and feedback! Thanks and sorry again! :D**


End file.
